


Until Spring

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco celebrate surviving the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Spring

**Title:** Until Spring  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry and Draco celebrate surviving the holidays.  
 **Word Count:** 180  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's prompt: [Picture](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_fluff/276128.html), and for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) 's prompt: Peaches.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Until Spring

~

Draco smiled, raising his glass. “We survived the holidays,” he crowed. “Here’s to us.”

Harry clinked his almost full glass with Draco’s. “It has been rough,” he agreed. “I swear I would have gone mad if I’d had to attend one more Ministry party.”

“Well, no more,” Draco declared, downing the first glass of champagne and refilling it. Sliding a peach slice into the glass, he sipped more slowly. “We won’t have any more official parties to attend until the spring.”

“Thank Merlin!” Reaching for the dish of peaches, Harry added one to his own glass and watched it fizz for a moment. “What do we have then?”

“The Spring Ball.” Draco made a face. “At least the weather will be nicer.”

“Is that the one where we have to wear pink robes?” Harry asked, horrified.

“Pastel, yes.” Draco rolled his eyes. Glancing out the window, he smiled. “But that’s not for a while yet.”

“And for now, we can stay in bed and drink champagne,” Harry added, settling against Draco as they watched the snow through their picture window.

~


End file.
